Regret
by HyoRaCuteDevil
Summary: bagaimana nasib luhan sekarang? apakah sehun mati? HUNHAN COUPLE HERE! CHAPTER 2 UPDATE / END! TWOSHOOT!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Regret ( chapter 1 )

Author : Hyo Ra

Main cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan

other cast : Kris

Genre : hurt/comfort

Length : twoshoot

WARNING : this is YAOI fanfiction ! boy x boy , boy love

Pairing : HUNHAN / KRISHAN

jeongmal mianhaeyoo readers-nim,yang pertama kali saya post terdapat bbrpa typo(s) , jadi kalau mau baca , baca yang ini aja yahh.. jeongmal mianhaeyoo *bow*

FF ini sudah pernah di share di blog saya sendiri, jadi saya bukan PLAGIATOR ^^

Mianhae kalo feel nya ga dpt *bow

ini FF pertama author ^^

Mohon review nya ^^

.

.

.

IT'S YAOI!

.

.

.

JUST LEFT IF YOU DON'T LIKE

.

.

.

HyoRaCuteDevil

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1 START!

.

.

.

**SEHUN POV**

Lagi lagi aku melihat nya !

Ya , aku melihatnya bersama namja itu lagi. Aku dapat melihat mereka dengan sangat jelas. Bahkan apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini , sangat menyakitiku. Mereka tengah berciuman dengan mesra.

Kau tahu rasanya ? sakit ! SANGAT SAKIT ! Bagai seribu jarum yang menusuk hati ku. Bagai seribu peluru yang menembak ku. Bahkan , hatiku terasa jauh lebih sakit dibanding jikalau tubuhku terhempas jatuh saat tertabrak sebuah mobil.

Dengarkan perkataanku dalam diam..

Luhan-ah , saranghae ..

_**I know it's stupid and I know you don't care ..**_

"YA ! OH SEHUN ! IREONA ! PPALI ! NANTI KAU TERLAMBAT KE SEKOLAH !" Teriak eomma tepat di telingaku. Ajaib nya , telingaku tidak merasakan sakit sedikit pun ! Kau mau tahu kenapa ? Ya , itu karena semalam aku memasang penyumbat telinga di telingaku ini karena aku tahu eomma ku hobi meneriaki aku di pagi hari. Yahh , tidak berbeda dengan pagi pagi yang sebelumnya. Hehehe~

PLETAK !

Tiba-tiba sebuah jitakan keras mendarat tepat di kepalaku. Refleks , mataku terbuka lebar "Aw .. Appo .." Ringisku sambil memegangi kepalaku yang terasa sakit karena jitakan tersebut. Dan ajaib! Aku jadi tidak mengantuk lagi , tak tahu karena aku jadi semangat untuk pergi ke sekolah atau karena jitakan itu. Molla .. Aku tak mau tahu , yang penting aku harus bersiap-siap ke sekolah karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.05. Langsung saja, aku melesat ke kamar mandi dan belum saja sampai 5 menit , aku sudah keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan memakai seragam. Setelah aku memakai sepatu , aku segera melesat ke luar rumah untuk pergi ke sekolah. Aku tak mau terlambat hari ini , aku tak mau mengambil risiko di hukum mencuci WC dan keliling lapangan sebanyak 50x putaran!

"OH SEHUN ! SARAPAN DULU SINI BARU BERANGKAT KE SEKOLAH !" Teriak eomma dari dalam rumah. "YA! OH SEHUN!" Teriak eomma lagi.

Tapi sayangnya , aku tak mengindahkan teriakan nya itu. " Haizz , gemar sekali eomma ku berteriak !" Gerutuku sambil meremas rambutku frustasi.

Sepulang sekolah ..

"SEHUN-AH" Terdengar suara dari arah belakang. Aku pun menoleh ke belakang dan tampak seorang namja cantik tengah berlari lari ke arahku yang tidak lain adalah Teman masa kecil ku sekaligus orang yang ku sukai. Ah .. Ani .. Aku tidak menyukai nya. Tapi , aku MENCINTAINYA! Dan tentu saja dia sekarang sedang bersama seorang namja yang bernotabe sebagai NAMJACHINGU-nya.

"Annyeong,luhan-ah .." Aku tersenyum miris melihat mereka yang sedang berpegangan tangan.

"Mau pulang bareng?" Tanya luhan dengan innocent facenya yang akan membuat semua namja & yeoja terpesona. Menurutku sih. Hehehe~

"Tidak usah deh.. Aku pulang sendiri saja." Jawabku.

Yahh , aku bukannya tak mau pulang bersama mereka . Hanya saja , aku takut aku akan cemburu melihat Luhan & namjachingunya bermesraan nanti.

"Ayolah .. Pleasee .. Ne ?" Luhan memaksaku hingga akhirnya aku menyerah dan pulang bersama mereka.

Di perjalanan pulang , aku lebih banyak melamun. Lalu , samar-samar aku mendengar suara-suara desahan halus dari arah belakang dan sewaktu aku menoleh ke belakang ... JEDER ! Bagai tersambar petir. Seketika mataku membulat , kaki ku melemas , tubuh ku mematung , dan dapat kurasakan tubuhku bergetar hebat. Bagaimana tidak? Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas , Luhan dan namjachingunya yang bernama KRIS itu tengah melakukan FRENCH KISS di depanku. Ku ulangi , DI DEPANKU ! Mataku mulai memanas , dan dapat kurasakan air mataku mulai mendesak untuk keluar . Aku mengepalkan kedua telapak tanganku menahan emosi yang sudah bersarang di hati ku saat ini dan tangan ku siap meninju apa saja yang bisa ku tinju. Tapi , ku urungkan niatku. Aku tak ingin Luhan menganggap ku aneh karena menangis & marah tanpa sebab.

"Luhan-ah , aku pulang dulu ne." Ucapku sedikit parau.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Luhan heran.

"Aku Ada urusan." Tentu saja , aku sekarang sedang berbohong.

"Baiklah.." Kata Luhan akhirnya.

"Hati-hati !" Teriak Luhan kepadaku.

Sesampai dirumah , aku langsung menuju ke kamarku dan meninju-ninju guling ku sambil mengata-ngatai nya .. Aku tahu ini memang bodoh . Tapi , aku tak peduli , yang penting , aku dapat melampiaskan emosiku. Setelah puas meninju guling tersebut , aku menangis sejadi-jadi nya. Aku tahu aku ini namja , aku harus kuat. Tapi, di saat begini , haruskah aku menahan air mataku yang sudah mendesak untuk keluar dari mataku dari tadi? Sakit .. Rasanya sangat sakit .. Aku terus menangis hingga aku kecapekan dan tertidur.

"Luhan-ah .. Kapan kamu menyadari bahwa aku mencintai mu ?" Ucapku parau dalam keadaan masih tertidur.

Tengah malam itu , tepat jam 00.00 aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku duduk di atas tempat tidur dan mengucek mataku. Mataku terasa sangat berat & sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis tadi. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Tiba-tiba aku melihat suatu sosok yangg .. Tunggu ! Seperti nya aku mengenali sosok itu .. Aku berusaha menajamkan penglihatanku hingga dahi ku berkerut.

"LUHAN?" Teriakku dengan volume maksimal.

Beruntung eomma ku dan appa ku tidak terbangun karena teriakan ku yang termasuk dahsyat ini.

Aku mulai berjalan mendekati nya dan mencoba menyentuhnya. Seketika sosok itu menghilang ketika aku mencoba untuk menyentuhnya. Ternyata itu hanya sebuah halusinasi.

"Luhan-ah .. Apakah ini suatu pertanda bahwa aku tak akan pernah bisa memilikimu ?"

mataku kembali memanas. Tapi , ini aneh .. air mataku tak kunjung keluar. Mungkin karena aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk menangis lagi atau karena persediaan air mataku yang sudah habis.

Pagi itu , aku berjalan menuju sekolah ku. Mataku masih terasa berat akibat tidak tidur semalaman. Hatiku masih terasa sakit mengingat ciuman Luhan & namjachingunya kemarin.

"Aku ini namja ! Aku kuat !" Batinku sambil memukul-mukul dadaku tepat di mana jantungku berada untuk menghilangakan rasa sakit itu walau aku tahu itu tak mungkin.

_**I will be fine .. Although it's very hurt ..**_

"OH SEHUN ! KELUAR DARI KELAS SEKARANG !" teriak Lee seonsaengnim yang membuat lamunan ku buyar.

"Mianhae seonsaengnim." Ucapku meminta belas kasihan kepadanya.

"Tidak ada kata maaf ! Sekarang juga ! Keluar dari kelas ini !

"Ne , ne , ne" ucapku pasrah.

"Haizz, dasar seonsaengnim gila." Makiku sambil menggerutu dengan suara sangat minim.

Aku pun berjalan menuju taman sekolah yang berada di belakang dan dapat kulihat seorang Namja cantik yang tak lain adalah XI LUHAN.

"Oh Lee seonsaengnim , terima kasih kau telah mengeluarkan ku dari kelas." Batinku kesenangan.

"Luhan-ah !" Panggilku sambil ber lari-lari ke arahnya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Annyeong,Sehun-ah" jawab nya lesu.

"Waeyo Luhan-ah ? Gwaenchana ?" Tanyaku sambil membelai rambut nya sayang.

"Gwaenchanayo." Ujar nya pelan dengan senyum yang di paksakan.

"Luhan-ah .." Aku memegang kedua pundaknya dengan kedua tangan kekar ku dan kubalikkan tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan ku.

"Aku tahu kamu ada masalah. Katakan padaku." Ku tatap mata nya dalam dalam.

"Aku ... sedang bertengkar dengan Kris." Ujarnya dengan suara bergetar sambil menunduk.

DEG ! Sakit .. Lagi-lagi hatiku sakit ..

Apa hanya ada nama namja KRIS itu di pikiran mu kah? bahkan saat sedang bersama ku , Kau hanya mengingat diri nya .. Tak tahu kah kau bahwa aku mencintaimu? Tak tahu kah kau , kau telah menyakitiku sangat banyak?

Dapat ku lihat cairan bening yang mulai membasahi pipi mungil pegang tangan nya , dan ku belai surai rambut nya yang berwarna hitam itu dengan rasa sayang. Ku tarik diri nya ke dalam dekapan ku untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ada di hatinya. Dapat ku rasakan seragam ku yang sudah basah karena air matanya.

Setelah hati nya merasa lebih tenang , ku lepas dekapan ku. Ku tatap mata nya yang sembab karena menangis. Ku hapus air mata nya dengan ibu jari ku.

"Uljima ne .. Luhan jelek loh kalau menangis .." Candaku sambil mencubit hidung nya pelan.

"Huh .. Aku tampan !" Ucapnya sambil menggembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibir nya imut.

'Aigoo~ kyeopttaa~'.Batinku.

"Hahaha .. Ne ne ne .. Luhan tampan ..." Ku acak acak rambut nya dengan gemas dan langsung aku melarikan diri dari nya sebelum dia berhasil menjitak kepalaku sambil terkekeh geli.

"Ya ! Sehun-ah ! Jangan mengacak-ngacak rambut ku !" teriak Luhan sambil mengejar-ngejarku.

Dapat ku lihat sebuah senyuman di wajah nya yang manis itu. Senyuman kesukaan ku. Sebuah Senyuman yang tulus . Bukan sebuah senyuman paksaan seperti sebelumnya. Aku pun tersenyum puas karena berhasil membuatnya tersenyum kembali walaupun hatiku sedang sakit.

'Luhan-ah .. Saranghae ..' Batinku.

_**Can you be mine ? Can I be yours ?**_

Ding dong ding dong

Terdengar suara bel berbunyi , aku pun segera membereskan bukuku dan bergegas keluar dari kelas. Aku melewati kelas Luhan dan tak sengaja aku melihat suatu pemandangan yang seharusnya tak ku lihat. LUHAN & NAMJACHINGU-nya lagi ! Kurasakan dadaku kembali sesak. Mataku memanas , cairan bening sudah hampir lolos dari mataku. Tetapi , ku tahan dengan sekuat tenagaku. Tak kubiarkan cairan bening itu lolos dari mataku.

"Aku namja ! Aku harus kuat !" Batinku sambil memukul-mukul dadaku (lagi) yang terasa sakit.

"Sehun, ada telepon dari Luhan ! Cepat angkat !" Teriak eomma dari bawah.

"Ne eomma !" Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan berlari-lari kecil menuruni tangga.

"Annyeonghaseyo , nuguseyo ?" Terdengar suara dari sebrang telepon sana yang dapat ku kenali bahwa pemilik suara itu adalah Luhan.

"Ige Sehun , waeyo Luhan-ah ?" Tanyaku dengan senyuman yang mengembang karena aku senang Luhan menelepon ku.

"Kau ada waktu ? Bisakah kau ke Lotte world ? Aku sedang di situ sekarang. Aku ingin curhat kepadamu sesuatu." Ujarnya padaku dengan suara lesu.

"Tentang siapa ?" Tanyaku. Dapat kupastikan bahwa itu pasti tentang namjachingu-nya itu.

"Kris."

"Oh .. Baiklah , aku akan segera tiba di sana dalam 10 menit." Ucapku dan langsung saja ku tutup telepon itu.

"Haizz , lagi-lagi tentang 'dia' , apakah di hatimu tak ada tempat untuk ku kah ?" Aku bergegas ke kamarku untuk mengganti bajuku dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Lotte World.

Setelah memarkir mobilku , aku segera masuk ke dalam Lotte world itu dan mencari keberadaan namja yang ku cintai itu. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memegang pundakku dari belakang hingga aku terlonjak kaget.

"Luhan-ah ! Kau mau buat aku mati muda ya ?" Ucapku sambil mengelus-ngelus dadaku akibat serangan jantung tadi.

"Mian .. Mian .. Hehehe ..." Sahutnya sambil nyengir kuda.

Tiba tiba hujan turun deras , kami segera mencari tempat untuk berlindung. Kami memutuskan untuk berlindung di bawah sebuah pohon. Ku lihat dia menggigil karena terkena hujan tadi. Untung saja aku membawa jaket dari rumah. Segera ku keluarkan jaket itu dari tasku.

"Pakai saja jaket ini .. Nanti kau masuk angin." Ku pakaikan jaket itu di badan nya.

"Gomawo." ujarnya.

"Ne .. Tadi kau mau curhat apa kepadaku , Luhan-ah ?"

"Aku bertengkar dengan Kris lagi." Tuturnya.

Aku melihat Luhan mulai menitikkan air mata.

Cukup ! Aku sudah tak tahan dengan namja sialan yang bernama KRIS itu ! Selalu saja membuat Luhan menangis ! Aku sudah benar-benar tak tahan !

"Uljima ne , Luhan-ah ..." Ku hapus air mata nya menggunakan ibu jariku dengan lembut. Ku tarik diri nya ke dalam dekapanku.

Emosi ku sudah memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubun ku ! Aku sangat muak dengan kelakuan namja sialan itu !

"Saranghae Luhan-ah" akhirnya keluar juga kata-kata ini dari mulutku yang telah kupendam selama bertahun-tahun.

Sepertinya dirinya shock sekarang.

Kulepas dekapanku dan kutatap mata nya dalam-dalam dan aku mulai melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Aku jatuh cinta kepadamu ketika kita masih kecil .. Kenapa kau tak pernah menyadarinya ? Neomu neomu saranghaeyo, Luhan-ah .."

_**I know you're not mine .. But , am I wrong if I say "I Love You" ?**_

**LUHAN POV**

"Saranghae , Luhan-ah."

Seketika tubuhku membeku. Aku benar-benar seperti orang idiot sekarang. mengapa aku tak pernah menyadari bahwa dia mencintaiku? Ku rasakan dadaku berdetak di atass normal. Ku cari sebuah kebohongan dari matanya. Tetapi aku tak dapat menemukan suatu kebohongan disana. Yang dapat kulihat adalah sebuah kesungguhan.

CHU~~

Tiba-tiba sebuah benda kenyal menyentuh bibirku yang dapat kupastikan bahwa itu adalah bibir Sehun. Seketika mataku membulat dan segera saja aku mendorong nya agar dia melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Mi-Mian .. A-aku .." Ucapan Sehun terpotong ketika ...

PLAK !

Sebuah tamparan kuat ku daratkan tepat di pipinya. Dapat kulihat pipi nya yang mulai memerah dan sedikit membengkak karena tamparan ku tadi. Segera aku melepaskan jaket nya dan pergi dari tempat itu. Tak kupedulikan hujan yang membasahi tubuhku. Aku hanya ingin segera sampai dirumahku. Sungguh aku bukan bermaksud menampar wajah Kris tadi. Aku hanya kaget .. Itu saja ..

Dapat kurasakan jantungku yang masih berdetak di atas normal. Wajahku yang memerah seperti tomat ..

"Mianhae , sehun-ah .."

**SEHUN POV**

"Sial ! Apa yang telah kulakukan ?!" Teriakku sambil meremas rambutku frustasi setelah tiba di kamarku . Aku merutuki diri ku sendiri akibat kebodohan ku.

"Arghh ! Luhan pasti membenciku ! Eotteoke ?! Eotteoke ?! OH SEHUN ! NEO JINJJA BABOYA !" Ku raih gulingku dan ku lempar ke bawah. Ku pijak pijak guling tersebut. Aku benar-benar gila sekarang.

Aku berjalan menuju kelasku. Aku berpapasan dengan Luhan. Kami bertatapan muka selama beberapa saat hingga dia memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Luhan !" Ku pegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Mian soal yang kemarin .. A-anggap saja aku ti .."

Ding dong ding dong

"Ah , sudah l-lonceng .. Aku k-ke kelas dulu ne .." Dia segera melepaskan tanganku dari pergelangan tangan nya dan berlari menuju ke kelas nya.

"ARGHH ! OH SEHUN ! Bagus ! Dia benar benar membencimu sekarang !" Jeritku frustasi dalam hati.

**LUHAN POV**

"Mian , soal yang kemarin .. A-anggap saja aku ti .." Ucapan Sehun terpotong ketika ...

Ding dong ding dong

Untung saja bel berbunyi , kalau tidak , aku tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana di depannya. Dapat kurasakan wajahku yang masih memerah dan jantungku yang berdetak di atas normal.

Apakah aku telah jatuh cinta padanya ?

Anii ! Aku tak mungkin mencintainya ! Aku hanya gugup saja .. Ya .. Hanya itu saja ..

Aku menatap ke luar jendela , pikiran ku telah di penuhi oleh satu namja yaitu OH SEHUN. Tak ku dengarkan Lee seonsaengnim yang sedang menerangkan di depan kelas. Tiba-tiba teringat kembali saat bibir 'nya' menyentuh bibir ku.

BLUSH!

Seketika pipiku berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Arghh , apa yang sedang kupikirkan ?!" Ku geleng-gelengkan kepalaku karena otakku yang sudah mengawur.

Ding dong ding dong

Aku segera membereskan bukuku dan bergegas keluar dari kelas. Seketika langkahku terhenti ketika aku melihat seseorang di depan kelasku. Sehun ! Aigoo , eotteoke ?! Aku benar benar tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana sekarang di depannya. OH God , please help me !

"Luhan-ah !"

Sebuah tangan menarik pergelanganku dan menghempaskan badan ku ke tembok.

"Aw .. Appo .." Ringisku.

"Mian , kemarin aku tak bermaksud menciummu.."

"Lepaskan aku !" Aku meronta-ronta.

"Kau masih pacaran dengan Kris?"

"Lepaskan aku !"

"Jawab dulu aku, Luhan-ah."

"Ani ! Aku sudah putus dengan nya ! Sekarang lepaskan aku !" Ku lepas pergelangan tanganku paksa dan kudorong tubuhnya dan aku beranjak meninggalkan kelas dan dirinya.

Seminggu telah berlalu

Lagi-lagi aku berpapasan dengannya saat pulang sekolah. Aku mencari jalan untuk lari. Tetapi , apa yang dilakukan nya ? Dia malah mengikutiku ! Tak ku hiraukan dirinya yang mengikutiku , aku terus saja berlari hingga terdengar suara klakson mobil dari sebelah kanan ku.

"AWASS !" Kurasakan seseorang mendorong tubuhku.

"SARANGHAE LUHAN-AH !" Ku dengar suara nya di detik detik terakhir sebelum dirinya tertabrak oleh mobil tersebut.

BRAKK !

Aku hanya bisa mematung .. Aku berusaha mencerna apa yang baru terjadi .. mengapa hatiku sakit? oh tidak! aku ... baru menyadari aku mencintai Sehun !

TES !

Aku terduduk di tengah jalan dan mulai menangis. Tak kupedulikan orang-orang yang menatapku dengan pandangan aneh.

"Sehun ! Kau tak boleh mati .. Hiksss .. Aku bahkan belum sempat mengatakan bahwa aku juga mencintaimu , Sehun-ah .. Hiksss .. Hiksss .." sungguh aku menyesal , aku selalu menghindari nya selama ini. Ingin ku balikkan waktu ini sebelum dirinya tertabrak mobil dan mengatakan "nado saranghae, Sehun-ah". Tetapi ...

**_Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat .._**

**_Kau meninggalkan aku sendiri di sini .._**

**_Kau meninggalkan dunia ini .._**

**_Bahkan sebelum aku sempat mengatakan bahwa "aku juga mencintaimu" .._**

**_Mengapa aku terlahir begitu bodoh ?_**

**_Mengapa aku baru menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu ?_**

**_Sehun-ah , saranghae .._**

TBC

Mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2 END

title : Regret ( chapter 2/END )

author : HyoRaCuteDevil

main cast : Xi Luhan , u can find it in the story

other cast : kim jong in a.k.a kai

length : twoshoot

warning : This is a Yaoi Fanfiction!

Okelah, mianhaeyo kalo ceritanya jelek T^T gyahaha~

Review nya dibutuhkan~

Langsung aja ke FF nya~

.

.

.

IT'S YAOI

.

.

.

.

JUST LEFT IF YOU DON'T LIKE

.

.

.

HyoRaCuteDevil

.

.

.

CEKIDOT!

.

.

.

_**Semenjak kepergianmu...**_

_**Aku semakin kacau..**_

_**Apapun yang kulakukan..**_

_**Selalu mengingatkanku padamu..**_

_**Mengapa kau meninggalkan dunia ini begitu cepat?**_

_**Bogoshipeo, sehun-ah..**_

_**Jeongmal bogoshipeo..**_

_**Aku membenci diriku yang baru menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya..**_

_**Aku membenci diriku yang selalu menghindarinya..**_

_**Aku membenci diriku yang selalu menyakiti hatinya..**_

_**Tak dapatkah waktu ku putar balik?**_

LUHAN POV

Aku duduk memeluk lutut di sudut kamar ku sambil menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

TES!

Lagi-lagi butiran bening lolos dari mata indahku.

"Sehun-ah.. saranghae..."

Entah sudah keberapakali nya aku menangis,aku juga tidak mau mengingat itu. Mataku yang sembab.. rambutku yang acak-acakan.. kamar yang berantakan.. menunjukkan betapa kacaunya diriku sekarang. Teringat kembali saat bibirnya menyentuh bibirku, senyuman khasnya, dia yang selalu berusaha tegar di depanku walau hatinya telah terluka, dia yang lebih mementingkan nyawa orang lain di banding nyawa nya sendiri.. Aku rindu semuanya.. aku rindu semua yang ada di dirinya..

"Neomu neomu bogoshipeo Sehun-ah..."

BRUK!

HEY! Kau gak punya mata eoh?! Gak bisa lihat di sini ada orang?! Cih! Dasar namja jelek!" maki seorang namja yang tak sengaja ku tabrak tadi.

Aku tak menghiraukan makian itu. Aku tak peduli dengan semua orang yang ada di sekitarku. Diriku sangat kacau sekarang. Rambut acak-acakan yang kubiarkan terurai, baju yang kancingnya terlepas satu, tali sepatu yang tak terikat.. sehun-ah..aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu.. kau lihat kan? Betapa kacaunya diriku sekarang.. bogoshipeo chanyeol-ah.. bogoshipeo.. bogoshipeo.. pandanganku mulaii mengabur. Air mata mulai mendesak untuk keluar. TES! Lagi-lagi aku menangis. Tak ku hiraukan orang-orang yang menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. Aku terus berjalan hingga sampai ke rumah dengan air mata yang masih mengucur deras. Ku hempaskan tubuhku ke tempat tidur dengan kasar. Ku benamkan wajahku dalam dalam ke bantal. Membiarkan bantal ku basah akibat air mataku. Sungguh, aku sangat frustasi karena kepergiannya.. aku tak mau menerima kenyataan ini.. tapi.. kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan.. aku tak bisa merubah apapun..

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Sehun-ah.. bogoshipeo.."

Aku tak tahu sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan 'bogoshipeo'.. aku hanya berharap dengan mengatakan itu, luka di hatiku akan tersembuhkan.. tapi apa yang kudapat? Hatiku lebih tersiksa! Aku semakin merindukannya! Hiks.. air mataku keluar semakin deras. Aku lelah Tuhan.. Aku lelah.. sampai kapan Engkau akan memberikan aku cobaan yang sangat berat?

CKLEK!

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan tampak seorang yeoja paruh baya yang tak lain adalah eomma ku.

"Luhan-ah.. Uljima.. Eomma tahu apa yang kau rasakan.. Eomma juga tidak tega melihat anak eomma seperti ini.. pergilah ke Beijing. Eomma sudah menyiapkan segala kebutuhanmu di sana. Jadwal pesawat pukul 04.30 KST." Ucap eomma sambil mendudukkan diri nya di tepi ranjangku dan mengusap surai rambutku lembut.

Haruskah aku ke Beijing untuk melupakan Sehun? Ah.. mungkin itu akan lebih baik daripada aku hidup di korea seperti ini. Barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan Sehun akan semakin mengingatkanku padanya.. tempat-tempat yang selalu ku lalui bersama sehun di korea.. itu akan selalu mengingatkan ku padanya.. tak mungkin juga aku hideup begini terus bukan? Aku akan membuka lembaran baru di Beijing!

"Baiklah.. aku akan pergi ke Beijing!" ucapku dengan senyum mantap.

_**I'll try to forget you..**_

Sudah setahun aku tinggal di beijing.. lama.. sudah lama.. aku sudah mulai bisa melupakan Sehun..

Aku memakai sandalku dan mengambil tasku. Aku melangkahkan kaki ku keluar dari apartemen ku dan berjalan menuju supermarket sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Ahh.. sudah sampai..." aku melangkahkan kaki ku ke dalam supermarket dan mulai ke kasir untuk membayar belanjaan tersebut. Aku pulang ke rumah sambil menenteng belanjaanku yang termasuk berat untuk ukuran namja kecil sepertiku.

"Biar ku bantu." Ujar seorang namja sambil meraih barang belanjaanku.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya...

DEG!

Jantungku terpompa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tubuhku mematung saat melihat sosok itu. Aku memandangi wajahnya dengan seksama. Sosok yang selalu menghantuiku selama ini.. mengapa ia harus meuncul kembali di saat aku sudah mulai dapat melupakannya? Hati yang sudah hampir pulih seakan terhias kembali oleh luka itu..

" S-sehun-ah.." ucapku dengan suara nyaris berbisik. Air mata mulai mengumpul di pelupuk mataku.

"OMO! Kenapa kau menangis?!" teriaknya panik ketika melihat buliran-buliran yang jatuh dari pipi mungilku.

"a-ani.." ucapku cepat sambil mengusap air mataku.

"jinjjayo? Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

"ne..." ucapku dengan sebuah senyuman paksa.

Dia membalas senyumanku. Ah.. bahkan senyumannya sangat mirip dengan sehun.. senyuman yang sangat ku rindukan..

"Ohya, namamu siapa?" tanyanya.

"Xi Luhan Imnida."

"Lee Ji woo imnida. Bangapseumnida.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis padaku lagi.

Lee ji woo... siapa dia? Mengapa diri nya sangat mirip dengan sehun? Benarkah dia sehun? Otakku di penuhi dengan tanda tanya dengan dirinya.

Aku memeriksa handphone ku berkali-kali.

Flashback ON

"Gomawo sudah membawakan belanjaanku." Aku tersenyum manis kepada lee ji woo.

"Ne .. Cheonma.." Ucapnya sembari membalas senyumanku.

Aku sudah mau masuk ke dalam apartemenku , hingga sebuah suara menghentikanku.

"Chakkaman! Boleh kah aku meminta nomor pomsel mu?" Tanya lee ji woo sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas kosong dan pulpen kepadaku.

"Ah.. Ne." Aku mengambil kertas & pulpen itu

"Ige .." Ku serahkan kertas yang tertera no ponsel ku dan pulpen itu ke dia.

"Gomaptta. Nanti malam , tunggu pesan dariku ne? Hehehe~"

Flashback OFF

Aku memeriksa handphone sekali lagi. Dia belum juga mengirimiku pesan.

"Argh ! Kenapa aku menunggu pesan darinya?" Teriakku sambil meremas-remas rambutku.

Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku menunggu pesan darinya. Seseorang yang baru saja ku kenal.. Seseorang yang begitu misterius .. Aku tak habis berpikir.. Tak bisa kupungkiri wajahnya yang sangat mirip sehun.. Apakah karena aku menanggap nya sebagai sehun hingga aku menunggu SMS darinya?

TRRRT... TRRRT...

Aku segera mengambil ponselku dan melihat ada sebuah SMS masuk.

_Annyeong , aku lee ji woo ^^_

_Mian , baru bisa SMS sekarang T.T_

Aku segera mengetik untuk membalas pesan nya.

_Hahaha .. ^^_

_Gwaenchanayo .. ^^_

Belum saja aku sempat meletakkan hp ku , ponsel ku sudah berbunyi lagi.

_Hari Sabtu nanti kau ada waktu?_

_Maukah kau ke apartemenku untuk makan malam? Kalau kau mau , kau bisa datang ke apartemenku pukul 06.30 KST ^^_

_Baiklah .. ^^_

_Aku akan ke apartemenmu hari sabtu nanti ^^_

_Gomaptta~_

Aku memencet tombol 'send' , dan muncul 'pesan terkirim' di layar ponselku.

TING TONG !

Aku memencet bel apartemen ji woo dan seseorang membukakan pintu.

"Masuklah." Ji woo tersenyum dan mempersilahkan aku untuk masuk.

"Gomaptta." Aku membalas senyumannya dan melangkah masuk ke apartemennya.

Dia berjalan duluan dan duduk di kursi meja makan. Aku terpana melihat ruang tamu tertata rapi yang berada di sebelah ruang makan.. Meja makan yang terhidang berbagai makanan.. DEG! Sushi .. Makanan kesukaan Sehun .. Aku termenung selama beberapa saat.

"Ji woo-ssi , apakah sushi ini makanan kesukaan mu?" Tanyaku.

"Ne.. Ini makanan kesukaanku.. Waeyo? Apakah kamu tidak suka sushi?" Terlihat wajahnya yang kecewa.

"Ah.. Ani .. Ani .. Aku suka kok." Aku tersenyum kepadanya seraya mengambil posisi tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

Hening .. Aku tak berniat membuka mulut untuk berbicara dengannya dan sepertinya dia juga tak berniat untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Kajja , kita ke kamarku." Ajaknya setelah makan.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa malah bengong? Kajja,kita ke kamarku. Ada yang ingin ku ceritakan."

"Ne.."

GREB !

DEG ! Miripp ... Sentuhan tanganya... Mirip Sehun...

CKLEK !

Dan sekali lagi ! aku berhasil dibuatnya terpana oleh kamarnya yang tertata rapi..

"Ige.." Dia menyodorkan sebuah barang kepadaku.

DEG! Kalung .. Kalung yang sama denganku yang kuberikan pada chanyeol ketika dia berulang tahun yang ke 17.. Kalung dengan rantai perak yang terdapat liontion batu berwarna silver mengkilat dengan ukiran inisial nama ku dan Sehun.. Indah..

"Dulu.." Dia mulai membuka pembicaraan dan aku mendengarkan nya dengan seksama. Penasaran! Sungguh,aku sangat penasaran! Dia bergeming untuk beberapa saat dan setelah itu dia mulai melanjutkan kata-katanya yang tertunda tadi. "Aku pernah tertabrak mobil di korea.. Aku.. Di bawa ke beijing karena aku akan menjalani masa pengobatan ku disini.. Aku tak dapat mengingat semua masa laluku.. Kalung itu.. Adalah barang yang selalu ku pakai hingga aku mengalami kecelakaan tersebut.."

DEG!

"S-sehun?! Langsung saja aku berteriak histeris karena kejadian yang dialami nya sangat mirip dengan sehun dan mereka bahkan memiliki kalung yang sama persis...

Kulihat dia terlonjak kaget akibat teriakanku dan wajahnya yang menunjukkan sirat kebingungan.

"Sehun? Nugu?" Dia bertanya kepadaku. Tapi aku tak menghiraukan pertanyaanya. Yang ada di otakku sekarang adalah aku hanya ingin membuktikan dia chanyeol atau bukan. Ku sibakkan bajunya sedikit dan .. Benar ! Tanda lahir itu ! Tanda lahir yang terdapat di pinggulnya bagian kanan.. Membuktikan dia adalah Sehun..

"S-sehun.. K-kau Sehun...!" Aku segera menghambur ke pelukannya.

"Akhirnya aku dapat bertemu denganmu,Sehun-ah.. Kau tahu? Betapa rindunya aku padamu.. Hikss .. Aku selalu mengira aku tak akan bertemu denganmu lagi.. Aku selalu mengira kau sudah meninggal.. Hikss.. Sehun-ah.. Hikss.. Aku sekarang juga mencintaimu! Tak ingatkah kau kalau kau dulu juga mencintaiku?! Hiks.. Kenapa sekarang kau melupakan ku?! Kenapa?! Kenapa?! Hikss.. Hikss.." Aku melepaskan diriku dari pelukannya dan ku kalungkan lenganku di leher jenjangnya. Sedikit lagi ! Sedikit lagi bibir kami bersentuhan..

BRUK!

Dia mendorong ku keras hingga aku jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan tidak elit nya.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Dia membentakku dengan volume suara yang sangat keras.

"Mi-mian. A-aku.." Belum saja aku selesai berbicara,dia sudah memotong pembicaraanku duluan.

"KELUAR! KELUAR SEKARANG!" Bentaknya lagi hingga aku terlonjak kaget. Aku tak menyangka Sehun .. Akan menbentakku seperti ini.. Sakit.. Hatiku sakit.. Beginikah rasa sakit Sehun dulu? Aku berlari keluar dari apartemen nya dengan air mata yang masih saja kunjung keluar.

LEE JI WOO/SEHUN POV

"Cih! Apa-apaan namja itu?!" Aku mendesis kesal kesal karena dia hampir saja menciumku. MENCIUMKU! Tapi.. Tak dapat kupungkiri.. Jantungku berdetak sangat kencang ketika ia bibirnya hampir menyentuh bibirku. Aneh bukan? Ada apa dengan jantungku ini?

"Ji woo! Kau sudah memilik namjachingu! Ingat itu!" Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dengan kuat untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran ku yang sudah ngawur.

LUHAN POV

Ku hempaskan tubuhku ke kasur dengan kasar. Kejadian tadi masih saja berputar di otakku.

"Sehun-ah.. Benarkah kau telah melupakanku?" Ucapku pelan di sela isakanku.

Tuhan.. Mengapa kau selalu memberi ku percobaan yang sangat berat?

Tak puaskah kau menyiksaku begini?

Kejam.. Dunia ini sangat kejam...

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Tangisanku semakin deras.

Buliran-buliran kristal yang jatuh.. Menggambarkan rasa luka yang sangat dalam.. Menandakan aku sangat mencintainya.. Andai aku dulu sadar jika aku mencintainya.. Aku pasti sudah bahagia bersamanya.. Sungguh.. Aku sangat bodoh..

Aku berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak. Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap suatu sosok seseorang yang sangat tak asing bagiku. Sehun.. Bersama seorang namja? Dan tunggu! Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?! Mataku memanas siap mengeluarkan buliran kristal yang mengumpul di pelupuk mataku. Aku melihat suatu permandangan yang seharusnya tak ku lihat! Pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan!

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Aku jatuh terduduk di tepi jalan membuat semua mata tertuju padaku keculi sepasang kekasih yang sedang berlovey dovey ria. Sehun tak mungkin melihatku kan? Dia saja sedang sibuk berciuman dengan namjachingunya, bagaimana ia bisa melihatku?

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Aku masih saja menangis hingga seorang namja mendatangiku.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanyanya sambil berjongkok di depanku.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat namja itu tersenyum manis padaku. Tapi, alhasil tangisanku semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Uwaa, uljima ne.." Pekik nya panik tapi aku tetap saja menangis hingga..

GREB!

Ia memelukku.. Mataku membulat dan seketika tangisanku berhenti. Hangat.. Ia memelukku dengan sangat erat.. Aku membalas pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya melanjutkan tangisanku dalam diam.

LEE JI WOO/SEHUN POV

Aku melepaskan ciuman ku dari namjachinguku.

"Chagi,aku mau pulang.." Kata namjachinguku yang bernama baekhyun.

"Ne chagi.. Mau kuantar?" Tanya ku sambil mengusap pipinya lembut.

"Ahh.. Tidak usah.. aku bisa pulang sendiri kok.." Jawab nya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah.. Hati hati ne.."

"Ne chagi.."

Aku berjalan untuk pulang setelah baekhyun pulang dan tak sengaja mataku menangkap sosok yang kukenali. Xi Luhan? Bersama seorang namja? Dan... Mereka berpelukan? Tiba-tiba emosi bersarang di hatiku. Aku benci melihatnya bersama namja lain. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa.

"Cih! Mau saja di peluk-peluk oleh namja! Dasar murahan!" Desisku kesal.

Tanpa sadar aku mengepalkan kedua telapak tanganku.

LUHAN POV

Aku berlari ke rumahku bagai seekor anjing yang tengah ketahuan mencuri daging.

BLAM!

Aku langsung duduk bersandar di balik pintu sambil terengah-engah karena kehabisan oksigen.

deg.. deg.. deg..

Hatiku berdebar tak karuan sekarang.

FLASHBACK ON

"Sudah tenang?" Tanya seorang namja yang tengah memelukku sekarang.

Aku mendongakkan wajahku "ne.."

Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum manis.

"Kim jong in imnida, kau bisa memanggil ku luhan kan?"

"Darimana kau tau?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Rahasia." Ujarnya sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Ya!" Teriakku berpura-pura marah sedangkan ia hanya terkekeh-kekeh.

"Sudahlah.. Itu tak penting. Aku mau bertanya padamu.. Tadi kenapa kau menangis?"

"Mianhae.. Aku tak bisa menceritakannya padamu."

"Ah.. Gwaenchana.." Dia terlihat kecewa, aku pun tak tega.

"Kau benar-benar mau tahu?"

"Ne!" Ucapnya semangat dengan mata berbinar.

Aku menceritakan semua kepedihan ku dengan Sehun dan air mata mulai mengumpul kembali di pelupuk mataku.

"Omona! Mian, membuatmu menangis lahi!" Pekiknya dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Ah.. Gwaenchana.." Ujarku sambil memaksakan diriku untuk tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba dia menangkup kedua pipiku dengan kedua tangan kokohnya dan menatap mataku dalam.

"Lupakan saja namja itu! Kau lebih baik bersamaku! Aku yakin aku bisa membahagiakanmu! Aku tak membuatmu menangis seperti namja itu!"

"MWO?!" Pekikku dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

"Sejujurnya.. Aku telah memperhatikanmu sejak lama. Hanya saja kau tak pernyah menyadarinya."

BLUSH!

Seketika pipiku memerah dan aku menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah.

"Would you be my boyfriend?" Ucapnya sambil menggengam tanganku.

"Ah.. I-itu.. A-aku.." Aku berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat untuk kabur darinya.

"Ohya! Aku harus pulang ke rumah sekarang!" Aku cepat-cepat melepaskan paksa tanganku darinya dan berlari ke arah rumahku sekencang-kencangnya. Tentu saja itu hanya alasanku untuk kabur darinya.

FLASHBACK OFF

Deg deg deg..

"Argh! Jantung! Kenapa kau terus berdebar seperti ini?!" Teriakku sambil memukul-mukul dadaku.

Tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran ku bayangan sehun. Aku termenung untuk beberapa saat.

"Sehun-ah.. Benarkah kau sudah melupakanku? Apakah namaku sudah tak ada lagi di hatimu? Apakah posisiku sudah tergantikan oleh namja itu? Hiks.. Hiks.."

aku menangis dalam diam.. Tanpa seorang pun yang tahu.. Sakit hati ini.. Adakah orang yang mampu merasakannya?

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di bangku taman menikmati hembusan angin sore itu. Aku menatap langit-langit dan hanyut dalam pikiranku.

Puk!

Sebuah tepukan di bahuku membawaku kembali ke dunia nyata. Aku menoleh dan DEG!Namja yang saat ini sangat tak ingin ku lihat! KAI! Bukan.. Bukan karena aku membencinya.. Hanya saja.. Kali ingat pengakuannya kemarin bukan?

Dia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahku.

"Apakah aku mengganggumu?" Tanyanya.

"Ah.. Itu.. T-tidak kok.." Ucapku tersenyum salah tingkah.

Aku menunduk. Aku takut ia akan menanyakan tentang pengakuannya semalam. Aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya! Aku hanya mencintai sehun! Apa aku harus menolaknya? Aku tak tega.. Ia terlalu baik padaku..

"Argh!" Aku meremas rambutku frustasi.

"Waeyo?" Tanyanya heran karena mendengar aku berteriak.

"Ah.. A-ani." Ucapku dengan salah tingkah.

'ARGH! XI LUHAN! Neo baboya! Bisa-bisanya kau berteriak di depannya! Babo! Babo!" Batinku merutuku kebodohanku.

Tuhan... Apakah Kau tak mengijinkan aku bersama sehun? Apakah kai adalah orang yang kau utus untuk bersamaku?

"Luhan-ah.."

Aku menoleh ketika kai memanggilku.

"Ne?"

'Semoga bukan tentang pernyataan cintanya semalam! Semoga bukan! Aku belum siap!' Batinku berdoa pada Tuhan.

"Mm, i-itu.. Tentang pernyataan cintaku yang s-semalam.. Kau mau?" Tanyanya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

DUAR!

Ya tuhan! Aku benar-benar belum siap! Aku harus jawab apa?

"Ah.. I-ituu.."

"Gwaenchana jika kau tak menerimanya.." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Mianhaeyo.."

"Gwaenchana.." Ujarnya seraya mengusap surai rambutku lembut.

Lagi-lagi aku melihat sehun bersama namjachingunya. Ish, apa-apaan namja itu? Ngapain ia bergelayut manja di lengan sehun?! Andwae! Sehun hanya milikku! HANYA MILIKKU!

Ahh.. Akhirnya namjachingunya itu pergi. Bagus! Sehun sedang sendiri! Aku berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya.

"Sehun!" Panggilku sambil menepuk pundaknya.

sepertinya ia kaget. Terbukti ia langsung mengelus-ngelus dadanya.

"Ngapain kau disini?" Tanyanya dingin.

"Mianhae sehun-ah.. Waktu itu aku hampir menciummu.." Ucapku menunduk.

"Hahh(membuang nafas).. Sudahlah.. Gwaenchana.. Tapi, bisakah kau jangan memanggilku dengan nama 'sehun'? Aku tak mengenal dia."

DEG!

Sadarkah kau telah menorehkan luka di hatiku lagi? Dapatkah kau merasakan sakit di hatiku? Kau mengatakan itu...

Seolah-olah kau benar-benar sudah melupakanku..

"Ah.. Baiklah.." Aku memaksakan diriku untuk tetap tersenyum di depannya.

"Luhan-ah.. Kau mau menemani ku ke cafe?" Tanyanya dengan senyum yang sangat kurindukan.. Senyuman yang tak pernah ku lihat lagi akhir-akhir ini..

"Ne.."

"Kajja." Ia menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke cafe.

JI WOO/SEHUN POV

Kami masuk ke dalam cafe dan duduk di salah satu meja. Tiba-tiba..

"Luhan!" Seorang namja memeluk luhan, bergelayut manja di lengannya.

DEG!

Siapa namja itu? Mengapa hatiku kesal? Kenapa aku marah melihatnya dengan namja itu?

ARGH!

"Uwaa, kai-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya luhan.

"Ini cafe appa ku. Hehehe.."

ishh! Apa-apaan mereka? mereka malah asyik berbincang-bincang seakan tak ada aku disini. WHAT THE HELL?!

"ayo kita pulang." Aku menarik tangan luhan tak memedulikan ia yang protes akan perlakuanku.

Oh tuhan! Mengapa aku menarik tangan luhan pergi jauh dari namja itu? Ada apa dengan ku sebenarnya?!

Aku mengantarnya hingga di depan rumahnya dan ketika ia mau masuk, aku menarik pergelangan tanganya dan mendorongnya ke tembok, mengunci segala pergerakanya dengan tubuhku. Ku dekatkan bibirku ke telinganya.

"Kau.. Tak boleh dekat dengan namja lain selain aku.. Kau hanya milikku.." Aku berbisik kecil dan setelah itu aku meninggalkannya yang masih tercengang.

LUHAN POV

Perkataan sehun terus berputar di otakku.

_"Kau.. Hanya milikku.."_

BLUSH!

HYAAA! XI LUHAN! JANGAN BERPIKIR YANG ANEH ANEH! IA TAK MUNGKIN MENCINTAIMU! IA PASTI HANYA MEMPERMAINKANMU! Ya.. Benar.. Ia tak akan pernah mencintaiku lagi seperti dulu.. Tapi.. Bolehkah aku menggangap rasa marah itu sebagai suatu bentuk dari kecemburuannya? Bolehkah aku sedikit berharap?

JI WOO/SEHUN POV

Apa yang kulakukan tadi?! Kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti itu? Itu benar-benar bukan kemauanku! Apakah aku cemburu? Tuhan... Aku tak mungkin mencintainya kan? Benar! Aku tak mungkin mencintainya..

Aku berjalan menelusuri jalanan. Tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti dan mataku tertuju pada sepasang kekasih yang tengah berlovey-dovey ria. Baekhyun? Aku mendatanginya dan menatap sepasang kekasih itu.

"Wahh.. Menyenangkan yah berselingkuh di belakangku?"

Baekhyun tampak terkejut dengan kedatanganku.

"B-bukan.. D-dia hanya hyungku.." Jawab Baekhyun terbata-bata.

"Benarkah? Aku rasa kau berbohong."

"A-aku tak berbohong!" Bantahnya.

"Putus. Kita putus. Lagipula.. Aku sudah bosan denganmu." Ucapku santai sambil berlalu pergi.

Tuhan.. Mengapa hatiku tak merasakan sakit walaupun baekhyun jelas-jelas berselingkuh di belakangku? Tuhan! ada apa denganku sekarang sebenarnya? Aku.. Tak mengerti.

Aku duduk di sebuah cafe dan tiba-tiba ponselku berdering pertanda sebuah pesan masuk.

_**jika kau tak mau Luhan celaka, segera datang ke hotel SM.**_

_**-Kai-**_

DEG!

Kai? Apa yang ingin dilakukannya dengan Luhan?! ANDWAE! Aku harus segera kesana! Oh tuhan! Mengapa aku sangat mengkhwatirkannya?

Aku segera keluar dari cafe itu dan berlari secepat mungkin ke hotel SM.

'Ya Tuhan! Kabulkan permintaanku sekali ini saja ya tuhan! Semoga Luhan tak apa-apa!' Batinku.

Benar! Aku sangat takut sekarang! Aku tak mau.. Luhan terluka.

BRAK!

BUGH!

Satu tinjuan kuat ku layangkan pada pipi kai dan ia tersungkur ke lantai.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. A-aku takut sehun-ah.."

Luhan menangis dan aku segera menariknya ke dalam pelukanku.

"Uljima.. Jangan takut.. Aku ada disini.."

Perkataan yang terlontar dari mulutku bukan kemauanku! Itu refleks..

ku dekatkan bibirku ke bibirnya dan CHU~

Tuhan! Apa yang sedang ku lakukan sekarang? Kenapa... DEG!

Tunggu.. Sepertinya aku mengingat sesuatu.. Sentuhan bibir ini mirp..

BRUK! Setelah itu pandanganku menjadi gelap. Aku... Tak sadarkan diri..

_**" Aku mencintaimu.. Aku sudah lama mencintaimu.. Mengapa kau tak pernah menyadarinya Luhan-ah?"**_

_**CHU~~**_

DEG! Aku langsung duduk terbangun di atas ranjang. Kepalaku pusing.. Kenapa aku bisa bermimpi seperti itu? Luhan-ah.. Aku memegangi kepalaku karena kepalaku yang sangat pusing..

DEG!

Aku mengingat sesuatu lagi!

_**'Sehun-ah.. Kau tak boleh mati.. Aku bahkan belum sempat mengatakan bahwa aku juga mencintaimu sehun-ah.. Hiks..'**_

Suara Luhan? Tunggu! Tunggu! Sehun? Argh! Kepalaku benar-benar akan pecah sekarang! Tidak! Mengapa ingatanku beru pulih sekarang? Benar! Namaku adalah OH SEHUN! XI LUHAN.. Namja yang sangat ku cintai dulu! Bahkan sekarang aku masih mencintainya! Argh! Tidak! Kenapa aku bisa melupakan ingatan yang sangat berharga seperti itu?

Aku segera turun dari ranjangku dan keluar dari rumah untuk menemui Luhan.

'Mianhaeyo Luhan-ah, aku telah melupakanmu..' Batinku.

Perih.. Rasanya perih melupakan seseorang yang sangat dicintai..

Ting tong! Ting tong!

Aku memencet bel rumahnya dengan tidak sabar berharap ia segera keluar.

Cklek! Pintu terbuka dan tampak seorang namja manis keluar.

"Ji woo? Mengapa kau bisa ada di.."

GREB!

Aku memeluk nya erat dan sepertinya ia tercengang dengan perlakuanku yang sangat tiba-tiba. Dadaku sesak mendengarnya memanggilku dengan nama 'ji woo'..

"Luhan-ah.. Mianhaeyo aku melupakanmu.. Hiks.. Sekarang aku telah ingat dirimu dan diriku sendiri.. Hiks.. AKU OH SEHUN MENCINTAI SEORANG NAMJA BERNAMA XI LUHAN!" Bisikku padanya dengan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti.

TES! Ia meneteskan air matanya dan tentu saja itu membuatku panik.

"Uwaa! Kenapa kau menangis?!"

GREB! Ia memelukku sangat erat.

"Bogoshipeoyo sehun-ah.. Hiks.. Jeongmal..."

Aku tersenyum dan mengusap surai rambutnya sayang.

Mereka menangis dalam bahagia.

_**Semua pasti akan indah pada waktunya..**_

_**Kita hanya perlu bersabar..**_

_**Tuhan tak mungkin membiarkan umatnya menderita..**_

_**Kalian percaya itu bukan?**_

**END!**

Hyaaaaaaa! Mianhaeyoo jika ending nya mengecewakan T^T *nangis di pojokan

RnR please?

Reply review :

Reindeer : gyahaha~ gomawo uda review chingu ***poppo #plakk**

: gyahaha~ dibaca ada deh ceritanya ne chingu ^^ gomawo review nya *poppo #plakk

Tiikaaa : gomawo uda review n tunggu chp ini~ *poppo #plakk


End file.
